Scott Braddock
Scott "Scotty" Braddock was a major character in the film Jeepers Creepers 2. Along with the Creeper, he played an antagonistic role in the film. He was one of the Bannon Bantams basketball players who got stuck on East 9 and stalked by the Creeper . He was portrayed by Eric Nenninger. Jeepers Creepers 2 Scotty was riding in the back of the bus on the way back from the Bannon Bantams winning the high school basketball state championship game. Unlike everyone else on the bus, Scotty was in a bad mood. His girlfriend, Rhonda Truitt, suggested he was angry because he had not gotten much time to play. After one of the tires is blown out by the Creeper he insults Deaundre "Double D" Davis and makes a sarcastic remark to Dante. The bus was forced to "limp" home, and with most of the team asleep, Rhonda tried to console Scotty. He was angry that he only played 12 minutes and that he was one of the reasons the team made it to the state championship. Scotty made an off remark that he likely didn't have the right skin color to get equal playing time on the team, and referred to Coach Dwayne Barnes as the "token white boy" on the team. When Double D looked at him, scotty shouted at him. After the Creeper crippled the bus and the students got off of it, driver Betty Borman wanted everyone back on the bus when she discovered that a shuriken had caused both tires to blow. Shortly after, Coach Charlie Hanna was abducted by the Creeper. Coach Barnes then told Scotty to get everyone back on the bus, which Scotty did. After Betty was abducted and several of the students saw it, Coach Barnes came and stood in the door, trying to figure out what the students saw. He and Scotty got into a fight, fueled on by Scotty's problems with him in concerns to the basketball game. While Barnes was standing in the door, the Creeper suddenly attacked him and took off with him. Now, knowing that there was a creature out for them, the students began to panic. Andy "Bucky" Buck tried to use the CB radio to find help. Izzy Bohen, a student rumoured to be gay, searched for possible weapons. When he discovered javelins, Scotty took issue with him using them as a weapon. The two of them got into a fight where Scotty made homophobic comments which nearly led them to blows. Scotty suggested that rather than fight the creature, they go off the road and try to locate a farmhouse. When Scotty put his hands on Izzy, Double D stepped in and grabbed Scotty's shoulder. Scotty threatened Double D and let go of Izzy, turning his attention to Double D. While arguing, Scotty called D "bro" and D seemed to think that this was an indication that Scotty wanted to called him "nigger" instead. Before the two could come to blows, the Creeper showed up at the bus, scaring the students and stopping the fight. They all hid in between the rows, but the Creeper scaled the bus and sniffed the windows. He detected Jake hiding just beneath him, got annoyed and climbed above the bus. Scotty furiously asked Bucky to drive the bus on its rim, but Bucky claimed they wouldn't get within two feet. They all looked to the emergency exit, and the monster looked at them while hanging up-side-down. He winked an eye at Dante, then smiled at Scotty, who told Jake to turn the light from the torch Jake was carrying, then moved out of the way for Minxie, who got smiled at also. She moved out of the way for Bucky, who got a bang signal. Bucky stepped aside for Big K, but The Creeper signaled for him to step aside without much interest, and ended up staring at Double D. The mockery face he had suddenly changed to a serious stern look, as if he had found something rare in Double D. The Creeper took a deep sniff and licked the window. Then he shook the bus, jamming the exit in the process. Scotty ordered Bucky to get ready in opening the doors in case The Creeper comes in through the emergency exit, but The Creeper just took off. They all sigh in relief, but Minxie passes out in Scotty's arms, and her eyes roll completely back. When Minxie came to, the students wonder what the creature was doing before it left. Minxie told them it had picked them out and that there was something in some of them that it likes. When asked how she could know that, she informed them that she was told by a dead boy in her dream. Scotty immediately disparaged her, commenting that she was smoking something. She told them about the Creeper, a demon that comes out of the earth every twenty-third spring, for twenty-three days to eat. Scotty gets angry at her, questioning how a cheerleader could become a psychic out of nowhere. In a lucky break, Bucky patched through to someone who promised to call the police and to come and help them. Everyone cheered at Bucky, but the celebration was cut short as The Creeper's hand tore through the roof and grabbed Bucky's head. Everyone fell back, and the Creeper began to pull Bucky upward through the hole. Double D and Big K rushed forward to keep Bucky from being pulled away, when Rhonda picked a javelin and punctured a hole through the roof and through The Creeper's shoulder. The Creeper tried one more time to pull Bucky through the hole, but Rhonda shoved the javelin just near the hole, causing The Creeper to let go of Bucky. They saw the struggle the Creeper goes through to get the javelin out of the hole, which he managed to in the end. Double D told them that half of the Creeper's head was gone. The Creeper staggered, and took off momentarily, vanishing in the night. Then seconds later they heard a wind above the bus, which got louder and louder, as if something was swiftly flying down on the bus. The creature crashed into the bus, shattering all the windows except for the emergency exit. They saw one of The Creepers wings at the window, prompting Izzy to peek through the hole The Creeper had made previously and saw The Creeper passed out over the roof. Scotty ordered the doors open so they could escape, however the doors were jammed shut. They realized that the Creeper was trying to keep them on the bus. When one of the Creeper's wings falls through a hole in the roof, the students in the back of the bus attempt to get around the wing to the front of the bus. Dante got caught by the wing, allowing the Creeper to decapitate him and to transform the student's head into a new version of his own. It then left again. Scotty then went into a rant in which he wanted all of the students the Creeper pointed out to leave the bus so the others can be safe. He indicated that Double D, Bucky, Jake Spencer and Dante were all picked. He then asked for a show of hands to vote that they all (except Dante who died) leave the bus. Angrily, Double D attacked Scotty and held him down to the ground. Scotty tried to overpower D, but found it impossible. D mentioned how the Creeper had picked Scotty also and everyone saw it. He then mentioned that he hoped the Creeper would take Scotty out and that he planned on being as far away from Scotty as possible when he did. The doors were then opened and many of the students left the bus, including Scotty. However, the Creeper showed up immediately, causing the students to run back toward the bus. However, Johnny refused to let them back on. So they ran off into the field. Death Scotty was running from the Creeper and tried to get the group to split up. As he passed by a tree to catch a breath the Creeper threw a dagger at his left arm. The dagger impaled Scotty to the tree, and Double D and Izzy frantically try to pull the knife out of Scotty's arm as Rhonda looked on. Scotty apologized to Double D for his behavior on the bus and cried for them to get the dagger out of his arm, but as soon as the dagger was pulled out, the Creeper grabbed Scotty and flew off into the night.Category:Deceased Category:College/High School student Category:Jeepers Creepers 2 Character Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Creeper victim